


If Life were Different

by NekoAyane



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Summary: "I won't leave you Zero...ever..." Kaname says to Zero while hugging him close.'I won't let you become a blood-sucking monster...'
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**_Kiriyu Zero_ **

I feel my knees buckle under me. I slowly fading away...everything was turning black. My vampire side was starting to consume, eat, and destroy every bit of human inside of me. I was really so close to becoming a level E. I knew this was going to happen eventually but...at this point I was only thinking of the precious people in my life.

"K-Kaname...Y-Yuki..." My consciousness was slowly, and painfully seeping away from me, until I heard someone calling me. "Zero!" I try to open my eyes, but to no avail, my vision was clouded. The blurry person came closer to me. 'Who is this person calling me?' Again the voice called me, but this time I felt strong, yet gentle arms hold me, "Zero...please you can't leave me...not yet...please." 

I kept on hearing pleading. This time the voice started to sound more clearer, less muffled. I tried opening my eyes once more, and finally, the clouds from my vision had lessened and I could see the face of the person holding. 

"Zero?" I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It was like my body didn't want to live, didn't want the person to see if I was alive. My body knew that my consciousness as a human being needed to go, but I wasn't gonna allow that. Once my vision adjusted, I recognized the brunette figure, "K-Kaname?" I say softly, he immediately looks back at me and I saw blue, crystal, clear tears falling down his wine, red, regal eyes. "Z-Zero!" 

He hugs me gently towards his chest. "I thought I had lost you Zero..." I pat his back gently, silently consoling him that I was indeed alive. His hands that were hugging me close, were slightly shaking. He again separates from me but keeps me close to talk. He then holds my hands, "K-Kana..." I say while giving him a weak smile, "Yes?" He says, intertwining our fingers together. I squeeze his hand, "K-Kana...I don't want to hurt you or Yuki...please just kill me...so I won't have to hurt anyone else...I don't want to turn into a full Level E and I-"

Kaname interrupts me by placing his soft, yet gentle lips on mine for a chaste kiss. All his emotions were going into me, saying, 'You're going to be alright...', 'I won't leave you...', 'I would die for you...' 

We part, "Zero...I won't kill you...I **_can't_** kill you. I just can't." He lets out a sigh and brings my hand to his lips and kisses the back of my hand. I blush heavily at his action and he looks up at me with a serious, yet tender expression. "You are the strongest hunter I have ever met, and...you are also the love of my life, and I want to live the rest of my immortal life beside you, forever." 

I see tears once again pool at his eyes, and he gives me a heartbroken expression. "So please...don't ask me to kill you...because I can't...." He kisses my forehead lightly, and all my emotions came out and I cling to him, my tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. I also couldn't imagine life without Kaname...I just couldn't. I hugged him closer to me and cried on his chest. 

Once I had let out all the anguish, Kaname calmed me down. "Well...I'm going to bring you back to my mansion...and we'll deal with this **_together_**...alright?I won't leave your side..." He then proceeds to pick me up bridal style. I allowed him to pick me up since my legs didn't have the strength to walk. (Even though this was embarrassing)

We left for Kaname's mansion, hopefully, we can find out how to stop or at least slow down my transformation. 

* * *

Hope you like this so far! ^^ 


	2. The Breakdown

**_Kiriyu Zero_ **

We arrived at The Kuran mansion and I could feel my bloodlust start to grow. I could smell Kaname's heavenly scent coming from his neck and my canines started to itch **badly**. I wanted to bite him so bad and taste that heavenly sweet, but I kept myself from doing that by hiding my face on his shirt. I was panting hard; I could feel my primal instincts telling me to let go of my rational side, telling me to **kill** , but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself hurt anybody...especially Kaname.

We arrived at his room, and he put me down gently on his bed. "Zero? How do you feel?" He asks me, concern etched into his voice. My throat dry I respond to him hoarsely, "My throat is b-burning...and I can feel m-myself becoming..." I paused looking for the right word, "like an a-animal..." Tears started rushing down my face, "I don't know what to Kaname...I-I feel so lost! I'm losing myself and I can't do anything about it!"

I was shaking with fear, knowing that at any moment I could turn into a Level E. A bloodthirsty monster with no hint of reasoning, no hint of the person they were before, and most of all no hint of anything. Just the desire to kill.

I feel Kaname start to get close to me. I tried to back away, but he stopped my advances in escaping. He embraced with those long, strong, thin arms of his and held me close.

"I'm so sorry Zero...I'm sorry for my kind doing this to you.." I could hear him start to sob, "If you hadn't met my kind...you wouldn't have to be in this situation...You wouldn't have to suffer...If you hadn't met m-"

I stopped him there, I didn't want to hear anymore, so I just sat up a little and I kissed him, silencing him from what he was going to say. "don't say it...don't say that if I hadn't met you, the situation wouldn't be like this..." I was crying more, "I love you Kana...never forget that...It hurts me when you say that I would be better off If I hadn't met you...bullshit! If I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you! I wouldn't have been happy in my life for once! So don't you dare say that, don't you dare!"

I saw Kaname's eyes widen, I embraced him tightly, "You're the best thing that has happened in my life..." I say, whispering in his shirt. He returns the hug and lifts my face to give me a peck on my forehead. He smiles, "You are also the best thing that has happened in my life...Zero Kiriyu.." He then goes on to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, while rubbing my tears away with his thumb, gently.

After I had calmed down, Kaname was sitting with me in his arms, while I laid my head against his chest.

"So...how do we stop my 'transformation'?" I ask softly. "I don't know...I'll have to look into it, and see what I can find.." Kaname says.

I sigh, another itch attacked my canines, "Thirsty?" Kaname says while chuckling. I roll my eyes, "Well, of course, turning into a bloodthirsty monster here, of course, I'm thirsty.."

He chuckles once more and opens up the collar of his neck, revealing more of that delicious neck that I wanted to bite into.

"Go ahead, take what you need.." He says in a whisper. I gulp while I get closer to him, my vampiric senses started to take over, but I was still hesitant, so I looked over to Kaname again.

He softly smiles, "It's alright...just let it take over for now okay? I'm going to be fine...and remember!-" He winks, "I'm the king of Vampires, I don't go down that easily.." I roll my eyes once more and I get closer to his neck, my breath quicking. I could feel Kaname's blood going through his veins.

I licked the spot where I was to bite, and after I heard some of Kaname's quiet moans I bit down. His blood was more heavenly than I thought, through my dazed moment of feeling Kaname's blood ooze out and into my mouth. Swallowing every sweet drop of his blood.

Kaname was moaning softly, and panting which made me start to get a little bit excited down there, but I held myself back. I had to concentrate to not take too much, 'don't let that side take over'.

After a while of moans and drinking, I pulled back, licked the wound I had made, and sat next to Kaname who was still a bit red, and a panting mess from the drinking session.

"Are you f-feeling better now Z-Zero?" He looks up at me, and I nod. He composes himself and smiles, "Good.." Kaname yawns, "Well I'm a bit sleepy...care to sleep with me Zero?"

I chuckle softly and I snuggle next to him, which he then pulls the blanket on top of us and hugs me once more, "I will find out how to stop you from becoming a Level E...thats a promise..." He yawns and kisses my lips once last time before he falls asleep. I looked at his serene, regal sleeping face and I smile. Closing my eyes, I also fall to slumber, wondering what challenges tomorrow would give me...

* * *

Another chapter! Enjoy! ^^ 


End file.
